1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an explosive projectile which includes a projectile casing, a ballistic hood arranged at the forward end of the projectile casing, an explosive charge located in the interior of the projectile casing, a base detonator for the triggering of the explosive charge, and a packing of fragments which is arranged at the head end of the projectile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Patent Specification DE 29 47 165 C2 there has become known an arrow-shaped or slender armor-penetrating projectile with a penetrator head, which consists of a head penetrator body, a main penetrator body and a tubular connecting piece which interconnects these aforementioned bodies. The connecting piece maintains the main penetrator body at an axial spacing from the head penetrator body. The connecting piece can be constituted of a plastically deformable material and form a jacket which bounds a space in which there are arranged scatter projectiles constituted of a compact material. The scatter projectiles preferably embedded in a binder medium which can be formed from paraffin, wax or an explosive material.
The disclosure of European EP O 101 795 A1 describes an explosive projectile with a projectile casing in which there are supported preformed fragmentation bodies. Arranged at the head end thereof is a detonator. In order to improve the fragmentation effect in a spatial angular region or cone which is located directly ahead of the projectile head, this known explosive projectile there are also provided additional fragmentation bodies in the head detonator. These fragmentation bodies are located in a rearward portion of the head detonator, the latter of which can project into the explosive charge of the explosive projectile. The fragmentation bodies encompass an intermediate charge which pyrotechnically interconnects in an annulus-shape a transfer charge which is provided in a safe-and-arm arrangement with a booster charge.
From the disclosure of German Patent Specification DE 3 822 375 A1 there is known an explosive charge or, respectively, a detonation body which possesses an explosive charge and a layer of fragments. The fragment layer consists of an explosive body with such types of wall weakenings that, upon the detonation of the explosive charge, it will burst apart into loose fragments. The fragment layer in this known detonation body is encompassed by an inner and an outer protective layer.